1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a color processing apparatus, a color processing method, and a computer readable medium storing a program for causing a computer to perform color conversion of a color signal and a computer data signal.
2. Related Art
For example, it is assumed that another color output device outputs using a color signal of one color output device. In this case, if the both color output devices use color signals in different color spaces, respectively, it is necessary to perform color conversion of the color signals.
At this time, an output color signal of the color output device may be a color signal having larger dimensions than an input color signal. For example, there is the case where the input color signal is L*a*b* and the output color signal is CMYK like a printer.
In such a case, however, the input color signal and the output color signal are different in dimensions and thus do not correspond in a one-to-one manner. Plural combinations of the color components of the output color signal exist. Thus, what color processing is to be performed becomes an issue.